


Scary Dreams

by shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars



Series: kat's tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: 3 days late lmao, Comfort, Day 10 - Parents, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, Prompt Fill, cute parenting!, hatchetober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars/pseuds/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars
Summary: emma wakes up due to her little girl having a nightmare.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Series: kat's tumblr prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723486
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Scary Dreams

_ “Mama?” _

The whisper cut through the silence of Emma and Paul’s bedroom, causing Emma to lift her head from Paul’s chest. She spotted the small girl in Frozen pajamas clutching a stuffed dinosaur to her chest. Her daughter, Ophelia Jane. 

“Lia?” She whispered back, sitting up. “What’s wrong?” Ophelia almost always slept through the night, like her father. It was her brother who didn’t, like his mother.

“Scary dream,” Ophelia whimpered, her eyes watering. Emma opened her arms for her and Ophelia climbed in, clutching onto her mother’s t-shirt. 

“What was the dream about, sweetheart?” Emma asked, gently running her hand down her daughter’s back. Ophelia began to cry, her little sobs hidden in Emma’s shirt as she tried to calm the small child down.

“Big scary monster tried to eat me,” She hiccuped. “Don’t like him.” Her tears were hitting Emma’s arm and the feeling shocked her for a second. She recovered quickly. The big scary monster was green, based on some TV commercial Ophelia shouldn’t have seen.

“Where was the big scary monster?” Emma asked, adjusting how the girl sat in her arms. Paul grunted and rolled over, but he didn’t wake up. Ophelia continued to cry, not answering the question.    
  
“The big scary monster isn’t real, Lia,” She tried to reassure her. Four and a half years of parenting her own child seemed to provide some skills. What she’d gotten as a child wasn’t enough to ever prepare her for minor things like nightmares and scraped-up knees, temper tantrums and parent-teacher conferences, sicknesses and picky eating. None of it was ever preparation for this. “And if he was, Daddy and I would make sure he doesn’t eat you.”

“But he’d eat you and Daddy,” Lia argued. Emma bit back a chuckle. Ophelia was growing up to be just like her. Little retorts and arguing back against little things made her a little proud.

“Nope, I think Daddy and I are stronger than the big scary monster. Do you want to know who’s even stronger than Daddy?” Emma whispered, as if it was the biggest secret in the world, the most precious words to ever be spoken. Lia nodded, her eyes wide and watery at the question. “Uncle Tommy is stronger than Daddy, if it really comes to that.”   
  


“He is! He can pick me and Charlie up at the same time,” Lia’s demeanor changed to be a little more brighter. Her brown hair bounced as she snuggled into Emma’s stomach, resting it against the leftover chub from the second baby she’d given birth to, Charlie, who was sleeping in his little race car bed in the next room.

“I know he can,” Emma stood with the four-year-old in her arms. “Let’s go back to bed, Lia. You have school tomorrow.” To Emma’s surprise, Ophelia enjoyed school. She liked the social aspect. She was a combination of her parents. Emma’s brown, wavy hair and Paul’s blue eyes, the same wide blue eyes her father had. She was tall for her age group but Emma had been the same way, and she was in for a rude awakening in middle school if she was anything like her mother. She brought the girl back into her bedroom, laying her down in bed. The room was a pastel blue, Ophelia and Jane’s favorite color, with decals of Disney princesses and dinosaurs on the walls. A picture of Tim holding newborn Ophelia hung on the wall near the dresser.

“Mama,” Ophelia said softly, “Can you read again?” She grabbed the first Harry Potter book off of her nightstand and held it out. Emma, with Paul’s agreement, had slowly been trekking through the book with Ophelia while Paul cooked or while Charlie napped.

“Yeah, sweetheart,” Emma said softly. “I’ll read for just a little while. Then it’s bed, okay?” 

“Okay, Mama,” Ophelia said, snuggling up to her. Emma opened the book and sat down on the bed, feeling Ophelia lay her head on her arm.

“ _ Things couldn’t have been worse. Filch took them down to Professor McGonagall’s study on the first floor, where they sat and waited without saying a word to each other… _ ” She began to read the chapter, letting herself be lost in the story.

Paul found his wife and daughter asleep in Ophelia’s bedroom the next morning as he balanced Charlie in his arms. He couldn’t help but smile. He really could not have asked for a better family.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is 3 days late but ANYWAYS !!  
> i hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment if you read !! :)


End file.
